Just Go
by Rebecca Wolfe
Summary: A Link songfic to the Staind Song "just go." My first songfic, so don't be too harsh.


A/N: This takes place after Link saved the world in the Ocarina of Time game. He's one of those 'confused and troubled' youngsters ( I know, I know, a new take on him an' all . . .). I own neither Staind nor anything nintento – which should be obvious because if I did . . . I would be in a hot tub with some tequilas handy instead of surrounded by a pile of drawings and clutter on a desk full of pain stains and torn up by little super glue spills. (I have trouble with super glue . . .). Also this is my first song fic, so suggestions are highly hoped for. And I think this will be more enjoyable to read if you have the song "Just Go" playing in the background . . . it would make sense at least . . . I'm done now.

For a moment Link panicked. He was surrounded by so many people, all looking at him, talking, laughing, pointing, smiling. He suppressed the familiar urge to draw his sword and destroy everything around him. He had never been so surrounded when he wasn't about to use his sword . . .he didn't know what to do. 

__

I'm kinda numb 

It's so distorted 

You left me here with this damage that you've caused 

Without Ganon and his forces to hunt and destroy, life was unsure and confusing. Link tried to pry away his hand from the hilt of his sword and barely succeeded. The party crowd was recognizing his strain and backing away slowly. He still couldn't help thinking of cutting through them all, their blood everywhere, why was he so messed up?

__

My tortured faces 

I've fucked up places 

In my memories none of them I've lost, but... 

Link was so unused to so many people, he felt so inexperienced and out of place.

As he filled with claustrophobia and ran, he wondered if perhaps, with those seven years of his life not stolen from him, maybe he would have had time to get used to living among people instead of just monsters and death.

__

I haven't been here long enough to know 

Every time I feel this I just lose control 

Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful 

I wish that this would just go, go. 

Link ran until he couldn't breath, which ended up being quite a ways. He drew his sword and threw it with disgust on the ground. The fight was over, dammit! Yet all he could think about was killing and battles. "How can I be so violent?" He asked himself miserably. Images of all the blood he had shed flashed before his eyes. He had killed so much . . . He may be a hero to his people, but he knew to other species he was damned.

__

It's kinda sick 

I feel so dirty 

I'm kinda tragic kinda insecure 

Yet they had counted on him. If he had failed he was sure that things would be worse, that the guilt would be tenfold . . .

__

But I know that I'm the only 

One that can fix whatever's wrong I'm sure, but... 

"What the hell do I know. I've only lived seven goddamn years. They could have been lying to me all this time. Maybe _I'm_ the bad guy. They used me. No one has ever loved me for a reason other than saving them. No one loves _me_." He stood over the water of the castle moat and stared at his reflection. 

__

I haven't been here long enough to know 

Every time I feel this I just lose control 

Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful 

I wish that this would just go, go. 

Staring into his own eyes, Link shook his head in disgust. He didn't even recognize himself. That couldn't be himself staring back, that couldn't be. . . he had killed that very face once. He looked away sharply, trying not to think of the bloodshed. But what else was there to think of? He had no friends, no family, he had no one that loved except as their savior . . .

__

I feel so alone 

From all I've become 

I'll take you down 

I feel so down 

Link looked back at himself, standing along, with the moon in the back ground of the reflection. He took a deep breath, and jumped in the icy water.

__

I'm water while you drown 

You're lifted while I'm down 

I'm cancer in your womb 

I'm the needle in your spoon, but... 

He felt himself sink lower and lower, the iciness sending shivers through his body. He wasn't sure if anything he had ever done was right or wrong. He wasn't sure if he had killed with reason or killed because he liked too. _I only got to live for seven years!_ He thought, as if that was explanation for his misunderstanding of how to act, and for who and what he was supposed to be.

__

I haven't been here long enough to know 

Every time I feel this I just lose control 

Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful 

I wish that this would just go, go. 

He felt anger rising in him, even as the blackness was seeping in around his consciousness. His body had floated back to the surface, but he kept his face underwater. It wasn't fair that he'd been cheated out of seven years, but he didn't want to stay here anyways.

__

Just 

Just 

Just 

Just go 

Go 

Go 

They had lied to him after all . . . he wasn't a hero. He was child puppet, doing a job anyone could have done but no one wanted to. Zelda was a setup to give him something to want to save, all those tools he had found . . .they were too easy to obtain, they were just making sure he would succeed. They didn't care they'd stripped him of his childhood . .. they didn't care they'd destroyed his morals by making him kill . . . they didn't care he felt suffocated in a room with more than 10 other people . . . they didn't care . . . 

__

All these fucking lies . . . 

Lies . . . 

Lies . . . 

All your fucking lies . . . 

Lies . . . 

Lies . . .

The blackness swallowed Link up, and for once he was content to stay where he was.

A/N: Well that's the end. But for Sandrine, it isn't. No, it's too close to the holidays to give that kind of ending. See, Sandrine, he goes unconscious and almost drowns, but Zelda saw him leave and she saves him. Then they laugh, they cry, they make brownies, and live happily ever after. Just for you. And for those of you who love a good romp, after Zelda pulls him out of the moat they have gratuitous sex. Sorry, just had to throw that in.


End file.
